


grab at our minds, steal our breath

by ListeningBoy



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Kink Negotiation, Mild Smut, Other, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 19:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20879828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: Connor receives an invitation to participate in a surprise for Elijah-Kinktober 2019 - Day 3, Tentacles





	grab at our minds, steal our breath

**Author's Note:**

> Of course as part of Kinktober, this was supposed to be smutty... But it turned out less so than expected. Hopefully it's still enjoyable!

Gasps and moans were already audible from behind the heavy mahogany door when Connor arrived.

Led by Chloe, he’d entered Elijah Kamski’s villa in response to an invitation. He had received many invitations from the Kamski household in recent months; to dinner, movies, once to a party on a yacht. At first he thought it was only Kamski trying to rub elbows with a new potential political ally - Connor had become a rather public figure following the revolution - but the time they spent together became more personal, and he understood that Elijah was attempting to initiate a relationship. 

Officially, they’d been ‘together’ for four months - Connor had to be the one to ask, as Elijah apparently struggled with emotional conversations. The android was happy to pick up the slack with his superior social module, which was expert at navigating around human discomfort - initial mistakes made with Hank notwithstanding.

Today, though, the invitation wasn’t from Kamski, who made a point to only contact Connor directly. The message he’d received while at work was from the man’s other android partner, Chloe. They had a friendly relationship, interacting mainly through their shared connection with Elijah, but getting an invitation from her was unprecedented. It simply requested his presence at the house that evening, mentioning that she was planning a surprise for their boyfriend and wanted him to participate.

Outside the door, Chloe stopped, holding out her hand, which shone white. An offer to interface. Despite his interest in what was going on within, he accepted.

Rather than a private message, information transfer, or a viewing of her memories, Connor found himself being directed into the house’s security network using temporary credentials. He was given access to the camera feeds, and instantly he knew which he was meant to be looking at, giving it all his focus.

A live feed of the room they were standing in front of. Inside, Elijah Kamski. While Connor had had sexual encounters with him before, he’d never seen the man like this; suspended above the bed, fully nude, head thrown back in what he didn’t need a scan to know was ecstasy. The image was clear and in full colour, but it still took him some time to understand what was holding the man up, moving around him; a swarm of purple tentacles, extending from under the king sized bed to lift Elijah and expose every inch of him to their touch.

He felt from his link with Chloe, not in words but a passing of understanding, that it was her controlling the appendages, able to have perfect precision even as she was active in her proper body and connected to him. Of course, as Elijah’s first creation he had kept her fully up to date and further still - her processors were probably even more advanced than his.

In the video the actions matched up with what he heard through the door. While Kamski’s voice was the loudest sound, now that he knew what was happening he could make out the wet sounds of thrusting tentacles. Chloe’s presence gently prodded him to another camera, a different angle of the same scene, which allowed him to see the tentacle that was thrusting shallowly into man. Just as his attention focus on the new sight, the tentacle - Chloe - suddenly began to move faster, deeper, followed by a strangled groan that was cut off as another was pushed into his open mouth.

At that moment it occurred to Connor that everything he was hearing was muffled. He wanted to hear everything fully - Elijah’s moans and whines as well as the full experience of what the tentacles were doing to his body.

It wasn’t until he was already back in his own body that he realised Chloe was pulling him out. He could still hear Kamski’s cries through his strange mouthful, making him shudder in need. Eyes wide and cheeks flushed, he questioned the other android, “Why…”

“Did I show you that?” she finished for him, “or, why did I bring you here while we’re engaged?”

“Yes. I don’t understand what I have to do with… with any of _that_.”

“I told you, you’re here to help me with Eli’s surprise,” she explained. “If you want to, of course. I’d love for you to be here, and I’m sure he would too, but he doesn’t know you were expected. You can leave now, and we won’t speak of this again.”

“No!” Connor was surprised at his own outburst, but he refused to be sent away after seeing what he had. “No, I’d love to stay. Just. Explain?”

Chloe happily complied, offering her hand again. This time, he was allowed into her memories, seeing flashes of past mentions of this situation - years earlier, when Elijah had first mentioned the interest; Chloe’s research into the subject through the man’s search history; her secretive projects to create a way to fulfill the fantasy, expanded many times over with each upgrade her creator gave her; and finally, the beginning of this ordeal, when Kamski had first been shown the fruits of her labours and was gifted with the last hour filled with slow teasing to build him up to where he was now, ready for Connor’s entry.

“But why am _I_ here?” Connor spoke out loud unintentionally, frustrated at the lack of action.

“He wants both of us, Connor. Together. And I’m not opposed, if it makes him happy.”

Connor found himself nodding before he’d even found his response. “I… would not be opposed, either.”

She smiled, a sweet smile that he was sure shouldn’t be allowed to cross her face with what was going on one room over. “Thank you. One more thing before we go in, do you want me to touch you as well?”

Somehow he didn’t think she meant with her hands. Jerkily he nodded, suppressing a noise of eagerness that tried to escape him.

“Excellent.”

The next moment Connor found himself following along obediently as she _finally_ opened the door, allowing him to see Elijah again, now turned so his body faced the ceiling and his head hung down in the perfect position to see the androids that entered. He groaned at the sight of Connor, only to be quieted before he could speak a moment later by the tentacle that was in his mouth before, or maybe it was a different one which had been poised nearby for this purpose, filling him again.

“It’s time for the second part of your gift, Eli.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy)


End file.
